The menopause room is pregnant!
Bella rose: owww, that hurt Stephanie Stephanie: *throws ball* Menopausal: like, Ms. George said, I um-- Bella rose: owww, Stephanie The menopause room: Right, that's enough now, I am also taking a pregnancy test as well Stephanie: Don't you mean menopause test? Menopause the musical: No, a pregnancy test, pregnancy tests check if the woman is pregnant or not, there's also ovulation tests too, to see if a woman is ovulating Amenorrhoea: On my exam in college, I am failing so bad right now, High school was easier, wish I was still at HT. I miss holy trinity already, Durham college is okay, I guess. Peanut: hello amenorrhoea! Menopause the musical: amenorrhoea, peanut , come home, the menopause room has news to share with you The menopause room: Thanks, storm e , for being in my----- alright, now, I am pregnancy Pregnancy test: shows yes Menopause the musical: she doesn't care about Bella rose and Stephanie? The menopause room: I am acting like I don't care menopause the musical SickKids: alright, rosy, here you go Rosy: stumbles, grab the ultrasound thing, please Stumbles: here's your baby Menopause the musical: ahhh, no, you don't. You don't have a day off, you have to look after Bella rose and Stephanie. you're daughters, soon, Jackson will be here so no you don't. Peanut: yeah, move downtown Toronto, SickKids is there, closer, easier Stumbles: Jackson is doing so well (In the 3rd-trimester, things started to get a bit more instance) menopauses Crumbs: she only cares about herself Bea: Well, that's a bit rude, she should care about everyone, like Bella rose and Stephanie. Dot: wow Pillow: I am at her baby shower right now guys, she told me that she does care about Bella rose and Stephanie Mittens: Good Misty: Yeah, finally Peanut: what are you two doing? Bella rose and Stephanie: laughing epilepsy: menstruations is starting hahaha squirt Squirt: just be quiet epilepsy, I don't care if I am on my period anyways epilepsy Menopause the musical: yeah epilepsy, many women don't care if menstruation or menses has started already Peanut: Man menopause is hard for squirt :( Crumbs: yeah, why does the menopause have to be so hard? Storm: I got referred to the menopause room so I am leaving right now, bye guys Bea: wait, you're in the menopause? no fair Peanut: yeah, storm e, got into it at the age of 45 Storm: I want to see menopause the musical bad, it's a hilarious musical Toronto: menopause the musical come up, they are at SickKids nightly Bea: I love that hospital Rosy: I work there Stumbles: The menopause room is already 9 months into her pregnancy Peanut: yeah, any day now, Jackson the room will be here The menopause room: I hate that, Jackson is at my back again, amenorrhoea did the same thing :( Jewel: Is that an early symptom of labour? Crumbs: She is starting to have contractions now Rosy: If Jackson is at her back, bring her in right away Peanut: When she had amenorrhoea, her water broke in her sleep, so the same thing might happen with Jackson now Pillow: Why can't she go to SickKids like rosy is telling her too? Dot: I don't know, ask the menopause room, If Jackson is at her back, she can have a surgery to deliver him and we don't want that, so I think it's best if she goes to the hospital for a checkup now Peanut: Is she going into labour? Menopause the musical: yep, she is, her water is starting to broke now too SickKids: Well, we told her to come but she didn't want to Peanut: The menopause room, Jackson will be here at any time now, so SickKids wants you there now Menopause the musical: peanut, can I come too? Jewel: me too? Crumbs: I'll watch the kids SickKids: Finally, here's your room Rosy: alright, you have gone into labour at home right? Jewel: yep she did Stumbles: Jackson is still at her back Rosy: Try this Peanut ball, it helps pregnant woman Stumbles: yeah, try that peanut ball Peanut: Try it, neat that it has my name in it Menopause the musical: looks like she's already doing childbirth Jewel: It sucks how she did this 6 times :( Rosy: We don't want to take any chances with Jackson Stumbles: If Jackson is ready to come out Rosy: push for me Stumbles: again Rosy: again, that was awesome, Jackson will be here after these two pushes Stumbles: Last push Jackson: crying Rosy and stumbles: Happy birthday! Jason The menopause room: Jason? We named our baby boy Jackson, not Jason Menopause the musical: Jason is someone else's baby, the menopause room has Jackson Peanut: I think I found the person who took the menopause room's baby Rosy: Who's baby are you holding? SickKids: yeah, that does not look-- hang on, is that Jackson? The menopause room: yeah, Jackson, come to mama Elena: Looks like the menopause room is mad at me Jackson: crying Peanut: hang on, your bleeding everywhere Jewel: um why is she bleeding everywhere? oh, her post-partum period Bea: Is the menopause room ready to go home now? SickKids: yep she sure is Peanut: The end. Category:MENSTRUATION Category:MENOPAUSE Category:PREGNANCY Category:OVULATION Category:PEANUT BIG TOP Category:STORM E. SKY Category:JEWEL SPARKLES Category:The menopause room